Virtual reality
.]] Virtual reality (VR) is a technology utilized by Genm Corp. Usage Taiga's Initiation Concluding a series of tests he was made to undergo at CR after discovering the Bugster Virus, Taiga Hanaya was entered into a VR simulation by Poppy Pipopapo on Kuroto Dan's order. Provided with the Gashacon Magnum, Taiga was faced with a succession of five Bugster Virus grunts whom he expertly terminated due to his experience in radiology, proving himself to be an ideal candidate for Kamen Rider Snipe. Virtual Operations Ex-Aid Following his first transformation into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Emu Hojo, at the request of Kuroto Dan, Emu entered the CR patient room where he was to undertake a simulation as the Action Gamer. Given Dan's VR device by Poppy Pipopapo, Emu was clueless as to how he would start only to enter the simulation having been knocked out by Poppy. Within the simulation, Emu was faced with generic Bugster Virus grunts. Instructed by Poppy, Emu transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer from Level 1 to Level 2 before activating his Mighty Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Having cleared the simulation, Emu received no explanation for why he had to take this test as Poppy left, attempting to go after her only to stumble from the bed. Snipe Remembering the passcode from his time as a CR doctor, Taiga Hanaya entered CR where he found Kuroto Dan. Realizing that Dan's VR device was on his person, Dan explaining that he wished to record Emu's specs again for a tune up, Taiga informed him that he had confiscated Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat for himself. While a disappointed Dan attempted to leave, Taiga stopped him by revealing his knowledge that the Proto Gashats were responsible for Zero Day, threatening to expose the news to the public if Dan refused to cooperate. Leaving Dan with no other choice, Taiga received a one-time VR simulation of the Shooting Gamer from Dan. Instructed by Dan within the simulation, Taiga transformed into Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer from Level 1 to Level 2 before activating his Bang Bang Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Having cleared the simulation, Taiga requested Dan to send the data to him. Before leaving, Taiga proclaimed that he was ready for another rematch with Emu and asked Dan to relay this message when he next meets with him. Brave Frustrated over having been defeated by Genm twice, Hiiro Kagami would confront Dan alone as he visited CR, demanding that he give him a VR simulation. Dan explained to Hiiro that Genm used the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, stolen on Zero Day, which essentially had the same parameters as Ex-Aid. Knowing this, Hiiro became more flustered and demanded that Dan simulate him right now to which he complied. Simulating the Quest Gamer, Hiiro faced Genm as opposed to a Bugster Virus. Instructed by Dan, Hiiro transformed into Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer from Level 1 to Level 2 before activating his Taddle Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Though clearing the simulation, Hiiro was not satisfied since he knew that the real Genm was not that weak. To evade further questions, Dan left to check the new Gashats. Inspecting the screen, Hiiro found that Dan had set the difficulty level to Easy, much to his confusion. Lazer While Kiriya was recovering from injuries sustained in battle late at night at Seito University Hospital, Dan forced him to use the VR and simulate him as the Bike Gamer while he was unconscious. Ordering Kiriya to transform in order to collect his data, Dan stated that the simulation was a game he created and as such allowed no escape from him. Kiriya, however, believed he was lying, but had no choice but to listen to Dan's commands. Dan then for unknown reasons, controlled Kiriya's movements to transform into Bike Gamer Level 1 to Level 2, while threatening that he will let him pay the price of knowing his identity. After that, he took the Bakusou Bike Gashat out of Kiriya's Gamer Driver and inserted it into the Kimewaza Slot Holder, thus activating the finisher. However, during this time, he did not sit onto Lazer, causing Lazer to accelerate uncontrollably on his own and crashing into a wall, ending the simulation. Before he left, he threatened Kiriya to stay away from him, causing him to tremble in fear from his "nightmare". Genm Finally, Kuroto Dan chose to test himself through a simulation of his Proto Mighty Action X Gashat. Activating the VR, Dan found Graphite who had intruded on the simulation to likewise test himself. Transforming into Genm Action Gamer Level 1, Dan immediately proceeds to Level 2 before performing his Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder, clearing the simulation by beating Graphite. The simulation concluded, Dan was assured that nothing would stand in his way. Kamen Sentai Gorider to be added True Ending to be added Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' ***Episode 1: Trigger of Destiny **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' ***''Ex-Aid Chapter'' ***''Snipe Chapter'' ***''Brave Chapter'' ***''Lazer Chapter'' ***''Genm Chapter'' **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' External links Category:Items